


the heart-hole

by gottagofast



Series: bellarke au [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And yet, F/M, Porn, bellamy is literally a sex worker, like not in a sex way, this is so g rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottagofast/pseuds/gottagofast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is a sex worker because one time an inspirational speaker at his middle school told them to do what they love and at the time he was really into jerking off in the shower. Now he's grown up and does the same thing but on camera and for money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heart-hole

**Author's Note:**

> _person A is a makeup artist and person B is the model/actor having their makeup done_

When Clarke became an aesthetician, her dream job had not been on-set porn makeup. In fact when she’d pitched it to her mom, she’d intentionally kept the bar low, laying out examples of jobs she could get working in salons at the mall, with extra jobs doing weddings, proms - she’d even mentioned she might get a job doing makeup on corpses. She’d thought she’d kept Abby’s expectations realistic, but never had she dreamed she’d be touching up a zit on the chin of the prettiest boy she’d ever seen, stark naked beneath his monogrammed robe.

So much for makeup artist to the stars. Porn _stars,_ a snarky voice in her head supplied. Her hand twitched in irritation, smearing cover up across his cheek.

“Oh!” She jumped a little, startling him out of his reverie and he smiled at her.

“Come here often?” he asked and when she grinned, albeit reluctantly, he winked back.

“I basically live here, actually.” She offered him a wan smile. “I'm the head artist.” She sighed, angling her brush towards his forehead and sweeping up. “Which means I'm the only artist. I get long breaks whenever you guys leave for a shoot, but I've been here since four.”

“This morning?” he asks incredulous.

“Mm” she grunts, momentarily distracted by an uneven red patch of skin high on his cheekbone.

She squints and pulls back trying to figure out where it came from and how to even it out into the rest of his face when she notices he has another high on the other side of his face. It takes her a minute to realize he’s blushing.

She blinks.

“Is it warm in here?” She asks, catching his face gently between her hands and turning him this way or that looking at the colour from different angles.

“Oh, uhm...” he clears his throat, “No actually I just - sorry you're just wearing a very low cut shirt and I'm - uh” He coughs. his face has turned a uniform shade of red made blotchy by the makeup she put on in some places.

She gives him a small genuine smile, turning to clean up her station, putting away the setting powders she didn't need to use. “If you didn't have a shoot I’d write my number on your arm,” she says without turning around.

“I bet you say that to all the porn stars,” he jokes and they're both smiling when they catch on each other in the mirror.

From the other room, the director calls for an ‘Austin Beefmaster’ his voice monstrously amplified through a bullhorn.

“Thanks princess” he murmurs and winks as he leaves, dropping the robe before the doorway to the set. She catches a gratuitous glimpse of his bare ass before he disappears.

There was something there, she’d swear to it, but its not like she can leave set until the end of the day. Which is why when she wakes up in the makeup chair disoriented and confronted with the next model, her mood immediately plummets when she realizes she missed him and he probably won’t be back. They have so many contracts out there are three whole floors at HQ in New York dedicated to dealing with them.

She's digging through her makeup bag looking for the right shade of brown for this girls crease when she notices something black on her hand.

Written across her wrist and over the back of her hand is ‘Bellamy ;)' in blocky letters and a phone number beneath.

She resists checking the reel and manages to wait until they meet for dinner for the first time to find out if his dick is big or not. Then again its not like they'd have hired him if it weren't.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fun if only bc i got to come up with a porn name for bellamy. weirdest pro tip ever but i came up w it looking through the names of tomatoes, so if u need very specific inspiration....
> 
> anyways i dont think this was was op meant but who is going to stop me.


End file.
